


do the cooking by the book, lee donghyuck!!

by loserpcy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Donghyuck doesn't need a recipe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jeno just wants to sleep, M/M, Rated T for Trashmouth (IT), The Great British Bake Off References, or does he?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserpcy/pseuds/loserpcy
Summary: “Do I look like I am incapable of baking a cake?- No, don't answer that, it’s a rhetorical question,” Donghyuck sighs annoyed, throwing his hands up in the air.“It is not that I think you aren't capable,” Jeno starts to justify raising his hands in defenceAlternatively:Donghyuck decides that the middle of the night is the perfect time to bake a cake, Jeno isn't so sure
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	do the cooking by the book, lee donghyuck!!

**Author's Note:**

> this is not beta read and i wrote most of it at 2 am, so bear with me on this one
> 
> prompt: person a and person b are cooking something together without the recipe, because person b is confident they know how to cook it by memory.

“Do I look like I am incapable of baking a cake?- No, don't answer that, it’s a rhetorical question,” Donghyuck sighs annoyed, throwing his hands up in the air.

“It is not that I think you aren't capable,” Jeno starts to justify raising his hands in defence, “I just think that maybe, you have watched one episode of _The Great British Bake Off_ too many today. Plus it’s already 10 pm, don't you think we should bake tomorrow instead?”

Jeno should’ve known this would be coming ever since Renjun has introduced Donghyuck to the show he has been _obsessed_ with it. Much to Jeno’s dismay because once Donghyuck is obsessed with something there usually is no stopping him. It was only a matter of time really for his boyfriend to start trying out recreating the fancy cakes. 

“First of all, there is no such thing as watching too many episodes of _The Great British Bake Off,_ second of you are so fucking old Jeno Lee for actually believing 10 pm is late. Am I dating my grandmother or a twenty year old college student?” Donghyuck accuses while dramatically pointing a wooden spoon at Jeno. (Where he got that spoon from all of a sudden is a mystery to Jeno.)

“Fine, do we even have the ingredients to bake your stupid cake?” He has been in a relationship with Donghyuck long enough to know when he has lost a battle. 

Donghyuck snorts, “Stupid cake? I know someone who is not getting a single piece of that cake! Pff, stupid cake!” 

Jeno sighs wistfully casting away all thoughts of going to bed early tonight and instead gathers a sulking Donghyuck in his arms, “Put on your shoes _Sandi_ the ingredients are on me,” he mumbles into his boyfriend's neck, sealing his promise with a kiss. 

Donghyuck’s face lights up, “I like to think I am more of a _Sue_ but I appreciate the sentiment. Maybe I will reconsider you not getting a piece of cake.”

“Maybe? But I am paying?!” Jeno cries out, but Donghyuck has already slipped out of Jeno’s arms into the hallway. 

They return from Trader Joe’s an hour later and Jeno with 50$ less in his wallet because Donghyuck insisted on getting ice cream and drinks to accompany the cake ingredients. All the traces of weariness have left Jeno by now and he is at least as excited as his boyfriend over the whole baking a cake thing. (Donghyuck had proudly announced that he doesn't even need a recipe, _”You really think I don’t know what I am doing? Well you better prepare yourself to be blown away, because I know my shit Jeno!”_ )

Donghyuck gestures to the sink, “The first step is to wash your hands.”

“Wait, I have to bake with you?” Jeno whines, “I thought you would bake _for me._ ” 

“If you want a piece of _my_ cake you will have to help, or I could just eat the cake by myself,” Donghyuck shrugs, turning away from Jeno.

“Okay, okay. First step: wash your hands, got it,” obediently Jeno trots to the sink and washes his hands, “What’s next, oh great pastry chef Donghyuck Lee?”

“I’ll be doing the actual baking, obviously. Sorry babe, but I just don't know if you are any good and we do want that cake to be edible after all. You can look pretty and take my orders,” Donghyuck smiles blowing a kiss into Jeno’s direction. “First order would be can you get me that bowl from the top of the cabinet?”

Huffing Jeno complies, reaching over Donghyuck’s head and grabbing the biggest bowl they own from the top of the kitchen cabinet. While mumbling “We are the same height,” under his breath.

“Did you say something, apprentice Lee?” 

“Is there anything else you want me to get?,” and after a quick second thought he adds “Pastry chef Lee?”

“Ah yes, the mixer. It should be in the cabinet next to the sink,” Donghyuck orders, turning away from Jeno towards the fridge. Begrudgingly Jeno takes the mixer out of said cabinet and places it in front of his boyfriend. “Anything else?” He says through his teeth growing slightly more annoyed by Donghyuck’s antics. 

“Yes actually, give me a kiss,” Donghyuck laughs and throws his arms around Jeno’s neck kissing away the very much present pout on Jeno’s lips. “I am sorry,” Donghyuck breathes against his lips, “you just look so cute when you get grumpy.” Instead of replying Jeno chases after Donghyuck’s lips and deepens their kiss before pulling away.

“Are we baking that cake now or what?” 

Donghyuck laughs, “We are baking that cake! You will mix and I am going to put the ingredient into the bowl, okay?”

“And you are sure we don’t need to look at the reci-”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence Jeno Lee. I know what I am doing!” Donghyuck hushes him putting his hand over Jeno’s mouth. 

Jeno licks his hand, making Donghyuck pull it away in disgust, “Ew Jeno! Now I have to wash my hands again!”

Jeno laughs, throwing his head back, “Well, I trust you completely, pastry chef Donghyuck Lee!”

“We look like a mess,” Jeno snorts when he sees himself in the hallway mirror. The black shirt he wears is full of flour and somehow there is eggshell in his bangs. Donghyuck next to him is not much better. His glasses (that he strictly wears for fashion purposes, unlike Jeno who is blind without his) are sitting crooked on his nose, there is a huge stain of what Jeno assumes is dough on his dark green hoodie and his hair looks like he has been electrified. 

“We are pastry chefs, that’s what we are supposed to look like after a bake off,” Donghyuck clarifies, “but maybe we should get aprons for the next time we do this.”

“The next time?” Jeno groans, thinking of the mess their kitchen had been in and they just spent the last twenty minutes cleaning. 

The baking had started just fine but somewhere in the middle of getting the dough ready Donghyuck suddenly remembered that the cream was supposed to be done first and had to be cooled for at least fifty minutes. And when Jeno asked Donghyuck if the cake needed baking powder they realised that they do not own any baking powder. Later Donghyuck claimed that they are baking a cake that does not need baking powder, but Jeno could tell he was lying.  
Getting the cream to have the perfect consistency seemed to be completely impossible and Jeno was at some point about ready to just walk out of the kitchen and never return. The kitchen clock showed 1:05 am when they finally pushed the cake into the oven.

“Yes the next time, or did you not have fun?” Donghyuck asks, sneaking his arms around Jeno’s neck slowly kissing the tip of his nose. He did have fun, it’s always fun to do things with Donghyuck and they did laugh a lot trying to imitate the british accents and commenting on the disaster unfolding in their kitchen. 

He shakes his head leaning into Donghyuck’s embrace, “No, I had fun, but next time we do this during the day, okay?” 

“Yes, of course Grandma,” Donghyuck laughs at him, softly he adds, “If you really are tired, go to bed I’ll finish the cake and we can eat it for breakfast together?” 

“Absolutely not! Putting on the cream and the frosting is the best part, I won't let you have all the fun without me,” Jeno retorts cuddling if possible even closer into Donghyuck’s side. Just then Donghyuck’s phone goes off, the cake is ready.

“Hm, I am no professional but-”

Donghyuck hisses, “Don’t! Don’t say it!” 

The cake sitting in front of them on the kitchen counter looks pitiful.  
(When they took it out of the oven Jeno could not stop himself from commenting on the flatness of the cake, earning himself a punch against the shoulder by Donghyuck. _”Jeno, you wanna know what else is flat? Your ass in those pants!”  
“Uncalled for!”_ Jeno whined, furiously checking out his ass in the mirror. His ass isn’t flat at all! Sadly that couldn't be said about their cake.) 

(On top of being flat the cake also lacks in looks, it might be edible but it surely does not look like it. The frosting and cream started mixing with each other. The second Donghyuck put them on they created together with the flat cake something that looks more like a heap of mud than a fancy cake. _”How do you feel about putting strawberries on top? I think we have some in the fridge?”  
“Erm, sure. Maybe that will help.”_)

“I can hear you thinking, Jeno,” Donghyuck accuses, “we have to put the cake in the fridge so it can completely develop. You will see tomorrow the cake will look completely different”

“Whatever you say, pastry chef Donghyuck,” Jeno shrugs, takes the cake and puts it into the fridge, “Now that you kept me all night from sleeping can we please go to bed? It is almost 3 am and I can’t even see straight anymore.” 

“Babe, I don't think you can ever look straight.” Donghyuck laughs but in the same second he dutifully puts his arms around Jeno’s shoulders and steers him into the direction of their bedroom. “Thank you, for helping me and for putting up with me. I love you.”

“I love you too, Donghyuck,” Jeno giggles and presses his lips to Donghyuck’s cheek then quickly he adds, “We should’ve put baking powder into the cake!” Before Donghyuck can answer anything Jeno ducks out of reach and into the bathroom.

Sleep might be clouding Jeno’s mind but when he stretches his arm in search of Donghyuck’s warm body next to him he can't find him. Ever so slowly Jeno peels away the soft blankets and starts sitting up in bed. Nope, there is definitely no Donghyuck next to him. When he checks the clock on his nightstand it reads 11 am, almost like on command his stomach rumbles. Without a second thought he grabs his classes and stumbles out of bed into the kitchen. 

“Good morning sleepyhead,” a happily humming Donghyuck greats him from the kitchen counter.

Next to Donghyuck is the cake, untouched ready to be devoured by the two of them. Only that when Jeno looks at the cake again _that_ isn't their cake. Disbelievingly Jeno reaches for his glasses and cleans them with the hem of his shirt. No that is definitely not their cake. This cake looks nice, and not like a heap of thrown together ingredients.

“Donghyuck, what is that?” Jeno questions, pointing at the cake.

“That's a cake, do you not remember us baking last night?” Donghyuck asks innocently, turning his head to the side.

“No, I do remember us baking. But I also remember what we baked and that’s definitely not it. Where did you get that cake from?” 

A heavy sigh leaves Donghyuck’s mouth before he jumps from the kitchen counter and comes up to Jeno, “Okay, you got me. I bought a new cake this morning, before you woke up.”

Jeno doesn't understand, “I don't understand.” 

“The cake we baked together last night, I don’t think we should eat that,” Donghyuck mumbles under his breath looking everywhere but at Jeno. 

“Why is that?” Jeno asks, reaching out for Donghyuck and making his boyfriend look at him. 

They hold eye contact for a few seconds before Donghyuck clears his throat and begins, “I woke up super early today and I wanted to try the cake. See if maybe I just imagined it being really shit. I thought about waking you up, but you always get so grumpy when you don’t have enough sleep, so I didn’t. And when I took out the cake and tried it I realised something-”

“That we should have added baking powder?”

“No Jeno. Stop with the baking powder already. I fucking realised we confused sugar and salt. Our cake doesn't only look like shit, it also tastes like shit,” Donghyuck whines, throwing himself into Jeno’s arms. Shaking with laughter Jeno holds Donghyuck. “This isn't funny at all Jeno!” Donghyuck complains, shoving his shoulder. 

“We both know that this is hilarious,” Jeno laughs, “Is that why you bought a new cake?” 

“Yes, I promised you that you can have cake for breakfast. I am not going to break my word twice.” 

It’s a week later when Donghyuck comes home to a neatly wrapped present, ”My birthday is in June, it’s March.” Is what he says while simultaneously reaching for the present. 

”I know that your birthday is in June, this is just something small. I thought you might need it,” Jeno supplies lazily from his spot on the couch. (The Great British Bake Off is running in the background) 

Excitedly Donghyuck rips away the paper. For a second he is silent and then he laughs, “ _The Great British Bake Off Big Book Of Baking_ ” he reads outloud, “quite the mouthful don’t you think?”  
Jeno can’t even answer because a second later Donghyuck sneaks into his lap and presses his lips to his mouth, “Thank you,” he breathes into his boyfriend's mouth before deepening the kiss.

After breaking away from the kiss Jeno grins and hums into Donghyuck’s neck, “I know of course that you the great pastry chef Donghyuck quote on quote _’know your shit’_ but i thought this might help with the next cake. Check out the first page though,I wrote something there for you.”

“Is it something dirty?” Donghyuck suggests, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“No, you dumbass,” Jeno groans, poking him in the sides making Donghyuck laugh.

_do the cooking by the book, lee donghyuck!!_

**Author's Note:**

> maybe leave a comment?  
> 


End file.
